1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image signal processing apparatus, and an image signal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2005-20761 discloses an image signal processing apparatus that carries out a resolution enhancement process of inputted image signals (super resolution image processing).
However, there is a fear that high quality and highly resolved images processing can not be obtained when carrying out resolution enhancement processing for image signals inputted from an interlace-to-progressive conversion circuit. In the image signals in which an interpolation process for dynamic images has been carried out by the interlace-to-progressive conversion circuit, interpolated signals deteriorate in comparison with the original image signals. Therefore, where the image signals in which an interpolation process for dynamic images has been carried out are used as the original image signals for a resolution enhancement process, it is not possible to obtain sharp image signals due to influence of deteriorated signals.